


Passing Moments

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Miko isn't Tailmon at all.  Yet Hikari can't help thinking about her partner while she pets her cat.





	

**Title:** Passing Moments  
 **Characters:** Hikari, Miko (the cat)|| **Romance:** N/A  
 **Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Angst|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing, A78, randomly generated word appears in the story (cat); Digimon Flash Bingo, 505, affectionate  
 **Notes:** This takes place after the first season and well before the second.  
 **Summary:** Miko isn't Tailmon at all. Yet Hikari can't help thinking about her partner while she pets her cat.

* * *

Hikari stretched out on her bed, reaching out to pet Miko as her cat leaped up to join her. “Did you miss me, Miko?” she murmured, trying hard to keep her eyes open. She was over her cold by now, but everything they’d done had been so exhausting that even now she wanted to take a nap. Taichi would probably support that. He still wanted to take care of her, no matter how strong she got. 

Miko purred and Hikari wondered if Tailmon would be able to translate if she were there. 

A tiny pain stabbed into her heart at the thought that Tailmon _wasn’t_ there. She was back where she belonged, in the Digital World. With her friends, the other Digimon. 

_Doesn’t mean I don’t miss her._ Because she did. They would all miss their partners; it was only natural. You couldn’t do something like saving the world – two worlds, even – and not miss the people that you did it with, and want to see them again if you could. 

But she couldn’t see Tailmon again. The gates were closed. They might open up at some point, but no one knew when that might be. Koushirou had theorized on their way home that the Digital World would call them back if there were some danger that they could handle arising again. But how long that could take, no one could guess. 

_And we don’t really want it to, either._ They’d had a hard fight, harder than she could really imagine since she’d only been there for a little of it, and the idea of doing it all over again wasn’t one that she thought she could wrap her mind around just yet. She wanted to go back so they could spend time with their partners and explore the Digital World for the fun of it, not because someone wanted to destroy them. 

The idea of running or even flying throughout the Digital World with Tailmon or even Angewomon sent a delicious thrill all through Hikari. She kept on petting Miko; if she squinted, she could almost think this was Tailmon. Doing so made her heart wrench even more, though, so she thought maybe she shouldn’t do it. 

Well, not forever, anyway. She could imagine, just for a little while, and it would be so close, so very close… the feel of warm fur underneath her fingers, the breath against her ear… 

“Mew?” Miko brushed a paw against Hikari’s face and mewed again, more demanding this time. Hikari laughed, though she wasn’t sure just how funny it all was. 

“Are you hungry? Is that it?” They still had to get things tidied up from the debris left behind by Vamdemon’s invasion. It was quite possible their parents hadn’t yet had a chance to get Miko’s bowl full again. Hikari pulled herself to her feet and for a moment, glanced toward the sky. 

_You take care of yourself, Tailmon. I’ll see you again one day._ She would. She really, really would. 

**The End**

**Notes:** Of course you will, Hikari.


End file.
